


my strange addiction

by aimetu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AND LONG HOLY SHIT, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bottom Sirius Black, Boys Kissing, But Remus makes him listen, Gay Sirius Black, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Remus Lupin really likes to punish him, Remus is so tired of his shit honestly, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Separation, Sirius Black doesn’t know how to fucking listen, Sirius Black likes to be punished, Sirius is a bratty bottom, Sirius is a little shit, Sirius likes when Remus pulls his hair and chokes him hehehe, Spanking, Top Remus Lupin, VERBAL SIRIUS BLACK AHHHH, this is so bad i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimetu/pseuds/aimetu
Summary: Sirius is missing Remus during summer holiday. After he taunts Remus when they see each other after three long months of separation, Remus needs to set him straight.But Sirius could never ever get enough of him.Based on “my strange addiction” by Billie Eilish.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> y’all need jesus omg
> 
> anyways
> 
> enjoy!!!

It had been two months since Sirius had seen Remus.

Like they do every year, and like they had been doing for the past six years, summer holidays rolled around the corner fast, and Sirius didn’t like it one bit. This was because he would have to go back to his home for the holiday. He wasn’t annoyed that he had to see his family or anything; he was planning on hiding in his room all summer anyways.

Sirius was annoyed because he wouldn’t be able to see Remus for two months.

The first week at home was fine. Sirius kept his mind busy with his imagination, as he often daydreamed. He used the time he had alone (which was basically every moment of the day) and let his mind run wild. 

He came up with new pranks he and James could pull on Snape, he thought about what he could get his friends for Christmas, he thought about plans for Moony’s birthday, which was eight months away; anything you could think of, Sirius had already thought of.

So, you could assume that after a few weeks of writing down mindless plans and laying in his bed all day got extremely boring rather quickly.

Three weeks into summer holiday, Sirius laid in his twin bed in the smallest bedroom, which just so happened to be his, at 12 Grimmauld Place. He stared at his ceiling, bored out of his mind as humid air flowed through his small window. Sure, summers in London certainly weren’t warm, but they were humid as hell.

Sirius had discarded his shirt a while ago after feeling the fabric chafe against his skin for the sixth time in half a minute. He laid in his boxers, arms sticking to his stomach and forehead aching. 

All Sirius really wanted to do was sleep and get rid of his wretched headache, but due to the uncomfortableness of the humidity, he had decided that the task was highly unlikely.

Sirius sighed as he thought about his friends. He really missed them. He counted down the days in his head until he would go back to Hogwarts, and frowned as he passed fifty. Sirius, not knowing what else to do, got up from his bed and sat down at the small desk he had. He searched the drawer for a loose piece of parchment and placed it on the desk. He got his quill and ink ready and just sat in front of the parchment, staring at it blankly.

Sirius had gone through many hobbies since he had been away from Hogwarts. Singing—he found out his voice was pretty horrendous early on, so he dropped that one quickly. Piano—he tried for quite a while to get the transfiguration of a poster into an electric keyboard right, which was something that he knew Muggles used to play music on. Because of the fact that Sirius Black was a clueless pureblood, he couldn’t even figure out how to turn the damn thing on. 

He went though every possible hobby he could think of, until he got to writing. He didn’t know what to write at first, but as he sat one day in front of the parchment, thinking, just like he was doing now, his mind just started whirring. He wrote about everything; anything. But he couldn’t think of anything today. It was like he had written about everything. He sighed and suddenly, his family owl dropped off some letters.

He immediately smiled and grabbed them, knowing who they were from, and opened the first one he laid his eyes on.

_Padfoot,_

_Please tell me I’m not the only one bored out of my goddamn mind? I’ve literally spent countless hours listening to Dad talk about his school days. If I have to hear one more word about him failing an exam he thought he passed, I’m going to rip my ears off my head and personally send them to you to bury._

_I bet Moony’s doing fine. He’s got his books and all. He’s probably studying at this exact moment. And Pete’s probably hanging out with his mum and loving every second of it. Mum had been trying to learn how to cook without using magic and the kitchen’s always a mess. I’m dying here!_

_Anyways, hope you’re not doing as badly as I am. I think I’m going to lay off Lily this year, Sirius. Maybe then she’ll realize how serious I am about us being together. Well, actually, you’re Sirius, but I am also serious. Did you like that pun? I’m sorry, I’m going insane here!_

_But actually, please have some fun for me. I’m going nuts._

_Please help yours truly,  
Prongs_

Sirius laughed at the note and tossed it aside, reaching for the other letter that his owl had dropped off. He would write his responses later. 

He examined the second letter and recognized Remus’ handwriting immediately. He smiled and blushed slightly when he saw a small heart written next to his name. He opened it quickly and began to read it.

_Sirius,_

_I hope you’re doing well, and I surely hope you’re not bored, but knowing you, you probably already are. How many hobbies have you tried out so far this summer? Ten? Twenty? You can always try reading, remember! It helps keep you sane, and you also learn from them! I worry about your education sometimes._

_Just kidding._

_Not really._

_Anyways, I miss you. I’m going insane not seeing your face everyday. I miss staring into your beautiful grey eyes. I miss your hugs. I miss the smell of your hair. I miss your kisses. I miss your touch. I hope I’m not the only one going insane. I hope you miss me as much as I miss you. I need to go over memories with you. It’s the closest I have to seeing you in real life._

_Remember our first kiss? It was November of fifth year, and you and I were wandering the halls at one in the morning. You were wearing that pink t-shirt with the purple polka dots. I didn’t tell you then, but I thought you looked bloody amazing in it. You had insisted that we work on the map, even after we had two big exams that day. I’m thankful James had said no to your outing, and that you had asked me instead. I kept dozing off, but every few seconds, my shoulder would accidentally brush past yours and like magic, I would be awake._

_I remember that we had gotten to the last corridor we needed on the map when we heard Filch turn the corner. We saw the light get closer and closer but we just froze and looked at each other. I suddenly grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you down the hall quickly. Filch heard us and started running as well, but we ran faster. We ran and ran until we finally found a broom closet and I shoved you in it._

_We were so close to each other. Your chest was pressed against mine, and we looked at each other as we panted. Our breathing slowed down eventually, but as I heard Filch walk down the corridor we were in, I froze. You opened your mouth to say something, and I immediately put a hand over your mouth. I listened closely but I never took my eyes off of yours. I stared at you as I listened for him to walk away, and after he did, I removed my hand from your mouth and gave you a shy smile._

_But you didn’t return the smile. You just continued to stare at me. I was quite confused, if I’m being honest. Your eyes quickly darted between my lips and my eyes, and before I knew what was happening, you were kissing me._

_I was a bit shocked at first. My mind was spinning. I was thinking, “Am I dreaming? Or is Sirius Black kissing me?” I guess you started to feel a bit self conscious because you pulled back a bit, but I grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to me. I couldn’t get enough of you._

_There we were, at one-thirty in the morning, making out feverishly in a broom closet. I honestly thought we were going to get caught. And if I thought things couldn’t get any better, as I raked my hands through your hair and pulled slightly on it, you moaned. God, it was like music to my ears. I could listen to you moan for the rest of my life._

_I really want to listen to you moan for the rest of my life._

_When you pulled away and we looked at each other, we started bursting out laughing. Your lips were swollen and your hair was messy. I knew my cheeks were scarlet but I didn’t care. You pulled myself together and said, “Did we really just have our first kiss in a broom closet after running from Filch for five minutes?” I laughed slightly and bit my lip. I leaned in so my lips were near your ear. I carefully licked a stripe up your neck and bit on your earlobe as I laid a hand on your waist. I let my breath run down your neck and you shivered. I told you, “Maybe it was our first, but it would definitely not be the last.” And I was right!_

_After that, we kept our relationship a secret for a while. Anytime James and Peter left the dormitory after that and up until they caught us in June of fifth year, you would pounce on me and start kissing me. I would flip you over and start giving you love-bites all over your neck and shoulders. You moaned at my touch. God, Sirius. You were so good for me._

_You are so good for me._

_I’m aching just thinking about your touch. I’m thinking about how the second we’re alone again, I’ll pin you down to your bed and kiss up your jaw. I’ll give you a few love-bites before I slowly take off your shirt, making sure to take my time. I know how much you love the teasing, baby._

_I would kiss down your chest and stomach until I get to your pants. I would run my fingers all over your body before delicately undoing the button on your pants and unzipping them. I would take my time removing your pants, being sure to kiss your stomach as I do. And, oh, how I would become so happy as I hear you whine for me to go faster. You’re impatient, you know that Sirius? After I discard your pants, I would grip your hard-on through your underwear, hearing you gasp lightly at the touch. I would hook my fingers around the waistband and pull them down... I can’t continue that sentence as my mother just walked into my room. But you get it._

_God, Sirius._

_I can’t wait to do it to you in real life._

_Fuck, I’m getting hard while I’m writing this. I think if I don’t stop soon enough, I’ll break. God, I miss you so much, Sirius. It pains me every day that I’m away from you._

_I’ll see you soon, love._

_Remus_

Sirius’ breath hitched as he read the note, eyes scanning over every word. He brought a shaky hand down to his boxers and gripped his erection. He gasped a bit and then stood up from his desk abruptly.

Fuck writing.

He walked over to his door and made sure it was locked, but it’s not like anyone would check on him anyway. He immediately took off his boxers and laid in his bed naked. 

He let his hands tease across his stomach and down to his thighs. He avoided his erection, wanting to go slow. He grazed his fingers over his cock, and gasped lightly. He shakily took it in his hands and squeezed a bit. Sirius began to stroke up and down the shaft, moaning slightly at the sensation. He closed his eyes and sighed. He started to imagine that he wasn’t the one pumping his cock.

He imagined that it was Remus’ hand.

He imagined Remus laying in between his legs and running his hands all over Sirius’ body before finally giving attention to his aching hard-on. He imagined Remus smirking at him as he rubbed up and down his cock, not taking his eyes off of Sirius for even a second. He imagined Remus moving up to his kiss his chest and leave love-bites there, all while continuing to jerk Sirius off.

Suddenly, Sirius moaned loudly and white ribbons of come spurted out of his cock. He panted and closed his eyes, regaining his composure, and then grabbed his wand and said a quick cleaning spell. He groaned at how sweaty he suddenly was and decided to take a quick shower. When he walked back into his room, he looked at the piece of parchment on his desk. He sighed as he sat back down in his seat and began writing James and Remus back, knowing that if he didn’t, James would personally murder him the next time they saw each other.

_Prongs,_

_Sorry to tell you this, but I’m drowning in boredom here. Why not ride around on your broomstick or something? At least you can go out of your room._

_Moony wrote to me as well. He talked to me about how He told me that he was also going insane because of the fact that the four of us are literally useless if we’re away from each other. No, scratch that, the three of us. Peter’s probably baking with his mum at this point._

_And you’re going to finally lay off Lily? It only took you six years, mate. You have no idea how to read signs._

_I’ve gone through so many hobbies I don’t know what to do with myself anymore. I’m dying without you and Remus. I NEED MY FRIENDS!!!!!_

_Please send pictures of yourself so I can remember your face. It’s been so long isolated._

_I’m just kidding._

_Not really._

_I’m going insane._

_Please send them. And candy._

_That’s all._

_Please don’t die of boredom before our last year._

_I care about you very much and don’t die,  
Padfoot_

Sirius grabbed an envelope and put the letter in and closed it. He folded up parchment and put it to the side as he sighed deeply. Sirius grabbed another piece of parchment and raked a hand through his hair as he grabbed his quill. He stalled a bit on the space and then began to write.

_Remus,_

_Fuck. You can’t do that. I’m losing it. I just had to je No more fucking sex talk. It’s making miss you more. Sure, I really do want you to suck my cock, but please don’t talk about it. It’s making me hard. I really don’t wanna miss you more than I already do, Remus._

_But I guess that actually isn’t really possible._

_But don’t you dare send one of those letters again. I’m thankful your mum walked in while you were writing! I’m going to slap you when I see you again._

_Anyways, yes, I’ve tried many hobbies. I tried to learn the electric piano. How do you exactly turn it on anyway? I stared at the damn thing for an hour before turning it back into my poster. Maybe I should try knitting. Do you have a book on it? If so please send it. Can’t leave the house and such x._

_This summer can’t go by fast enough. And it’s so goddamn humid here. I’m either sweating, or waiting to sweat. There is no in between, Moony!!!_

_I’m glad you’re doing good. How have the transformations been? Hopefully not bad. I can’t imagine how much pain you must be in all the time. It hurts me to even think about it. I can’t do anything while I’m here. God, summers away from you blow._

_I’ll see you soon, though. I just have to keep sleeping the days off. That will make September come faster. Right?_

_I miss you so much._

_Sirius_

Sirius sighed as he put down his quill. He really did miss Remus. He missed everything about him. He would see him again. It’s just that September felt a million years away. He folded up the letter and grabbed his and James’ notes. He called for his family owl and gave them to him. “Bring these to James Potter and Remus Lupin.”

The bird took the letters and started to fly away and Sirius sighed.

 _One month,_ Sirius thought.

_Just one more month._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is missing Remus during summer holiday. After he taunts Remus when they see each other after three long months of separation, Remus needs to set him straight.
> 
> But Sirius could never ever get enough of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a l o t fucking longer i’m sorry

As Sirius stood on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, he was almost bursting with excitement. He looked around nervously, searching for James or Peter or Remus. The scarlet train’s whistle blew and Sirius knew that it would leave in ten minutes.

_Where the hell are they?_

He crossed his arms and continued to look around in front of him. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his shoulders.

“Boo!”

Sirius jumped and turned around only to be met by a pair of hazel eyes and messy jet-black hair.

“Did you miss me?”

Sirius hugged James as the two laughed. He pulled away from the hug and the two stood next to each other. “I’m glad you didn’t die of boredom. What would I do without you? Who would I terrorize Snape with?”

James laughed out his hands in his pockets. “You have Remus, you know.” Sirius scoffed and looked around some more for the boy James had mentioned. “You know he wouldn’t do it with me. You’re the one who forces him to do it.”

“Fair. And, if you’re looking for lover-boy, he’s walking towards us right now. Twelve o’clock.” James pointed to a tall figure making his way through the crowd of crying parents.

Sirius immediately looked at Remus and smiled brighter than he ever had before. He watched Remus wall all the way up to the boys and stopped in front of them. He and Sirius just looked at each other and smiled. Sirius crossed his arms as Remus smiled brighter.

“Hello, Sirius,” he said. 

Sirius only smiled as he wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck. Remus snaked his arms around Sirius’ waist and they hugged each other tightly. Remus quickly kissed the side of Sirius’ head and mumbled, “I missed you,” into his hair. Sirius laughed slightly.

The two pulled apart and James looked impatient. “Are you two done?”

Sirius stuck his tongue out at James and Remus laughed slightly. “I missed you too, James. Don’t worry.”

James smiled at Remus before hugging him as well. When they pulled apart, Remus just looked at Sirius who was blushing slightly from James’ comment.

“Wait! That reminds me,” Sirius said as he smiled. He stepped closer to Remus who just smiled, imagining the best. But Sirius lifted his hand and slapped Remus in the shoulder ten times. Remus immediately started trying to get away from him, which made Sirius want to hit him more. After he was done, he crossed his arms and smirked at Remus, who was rubbing his arm.

“What the hell was that for?”

“You know what it was for!”

Remus looked at Sirius confused before he smirked and blushed slightly. “Oh. That. I’m still not sorry for it, though.” Sirius’ eyes narrowed as he went to hit Remus again, but James held him back.

“What did you do that made Sirius want to kill you?”

Sirius crossed his arms and looked at Remus with a smirk. “Would you like to tell him?”

Remus blushed harder and gulped slightly. 

“I’ll tell him if you don’t,” Sirius warned.

Remus’ eyes widened and he began to run at Sirius. “You wouldn’t!” He chased Sirius around the brick post they were leaning against and James watched in amusement. Remus eventually hid behind James, using him as a shield, and Sirius stopped. He huffed and looked at James with a smirk.

“Remus sent me a letter that said he—“

“Merlin! I’ll tell him!” Remus covered Sirius’ mouth immediately. Remus sighed and he brought his hands to James’ ear to whisper it.

“No. I wanna hear you say it.”

Remus glared at Sirius but blushed scarlet. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his body. He looked down at the floor and began to speak. “Italkedtohimaboutsexoverholiday.”

James blinked and laughed slightly. “What?”

Remus sighed and rubbed his face. “I talked to him about sex over holiday! And he told me if I kept doing it he was going to slap me! And he did!” Remus practically shouted as he glared at Sirius who looked smug. Multiple people turned their heads at the statement and stared at the boys. “But he said that it made him miss me more, so I wouldn’t look so smug, Black. You enjoyed it just as much as I did!”

James just looked between the two. Sirius blushed as hard as James started bursting out laughing. Remus buried his hands in his face and Sirius crossed his arms. James continued laughing until a familiar voice was head behind them. “What are we laughing at?”

Peter stood looking at the three boys and James smiled. He hugged Peter and continued to laugh. “Remus was just telling us about the fact that he—”

“Watch it, Potter,” Remus warned.

“He was telling us about how he said,” he tried to find words that wouldn’t be as explicit. “Enjoyable things to Sirius. And, well, you could say that he really did enjoy them.”

Peter stood confused for a second, but then stared at the two. “Oh. _Oh._ ”

James and Peter laughed at the two and Sirius flipped them off, while Remus groaned. “Merlin’s beard. Let’s just get on the bloody train.” They all boarded the train with the two boys still laughing at Remus and Sirius. They sat in an empty compartment and began to catch up.

The train ride was mostly uneventful. Sirius had fallen asleep on Remus about thirty minutes into the trip, but Remus didn’t mind. He let him rest as he knew they wouldn’t be resting later.

They continued to talk to each other when they reached Hogwarts. They went to the Great Hall and watched the Sorting Ceremony. Afterwards, they ate like they had never eaten before. Well, at least Sirius did. When they were mostly done eating, they began talking again. As James talked to Sirius about his Head Boy duties, he felt a hand place itself on his thigh. Knowing exactly whose it was, he discreetly looked over to Remus, but he was just smiling and listening to James talk. Sirius attempted to do the same, but every time his gaze would leave Remus, he would get a sharp squeeze on his thigh in return, which made him direct his attention back to Remus.

When dinner was over, the boys headed up to their dormitory, with Remus having to leave early to direct the first years, as he was a prefect. When Sirius, James and Peter reaches their dormitory, they all flopped on their beds. They talked and laughed but all looked at the door when they saw Remus smiling shyly.

“Hey James? Can I talk to you quickly?”

James nodded and him and Remus stepped into the hallway. Sirius continued to talk to Peter, but he was confused as to why Remus needed to talk to James in private. 

After a few minutes, Remus and James walked back into the dormitory, both smiling shyly. Sirius raised an eyebrow, but Remus only walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

Ten minutes go by, and Sirius had been noticing James was glancing at the clock every ten seconds.

_What the fuck is going on?_

Sirius looked over to Remus who was ready a book, but dismissed his confusion. Suddenly, James stood up and looked at the clock. He looked back to Sirius and then to Peter.

“Peter! Will you come and help me with something in the common room?”

Sirius went to stand up but James stopped him. “Just Peter. You stay.”

“What?”

James glared at him before his eyes darted to Remus and back. Sirius was still confused, but James still excused himself and Peter, who was even more confused.

The second the door shut, the air became thick with tension.

Sirius turned to Remus who was still reading his book. “Do you know anything about that?”

“About what?” Remus asked without looking up from his book.

“James. The secrecy. What were you talking to him about?”

Remus put down his book carefully and stood up. He walked over to Sirius and stood in front of him with a smirk on his face. “I made a little deal with him.”

“What kind of deal?”

“Five galleons for the dormitory for an hour.”

Sirius looked at Remus and smirked as well. He smiled and laughed slightly, but Remus just kept looking at Sirius.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Black.”

Sirius’ face kept its playful expression, but he laughed nervously. “Huh?”

“I’m going to use this time to punish you.”

Sirius’ face fell and his eyes narrowed. “Punish? Why? I didn’t do anything.”

“Yes, you did, baby.”

Sirius shivered slightly at the pet name, but kept his composure. “What did I do then?”

Remus chuckled darkly. “The whole ‘let’s tell James about you making me hard over a letter!’ thing.”

Sirius’ face paled as he looked at Remus. He chuckled slightly, but Remus just continued smirking. He crossed his arms as he looked at Sirius. Sirius smiled weakly. “Y-You know I was just joking, Moony!”

Remus stepped closer to Sirius and looked him up and down. “Oh? Were you?”

Sirius swallowed hard. “Y-Yeah!”

“No, you weren’t. And you need to be punished for that.”

Remus stared at Sirius without saying anything for a while. He smirked and Sirius stared right back. “Lay on the bed.”

“What if I say no?” Sirius retorted.

Remus chuckled. “You don’t want to do that.”

Sirius smirked and crossed his legs. “No.”

Remus’ face dropped, and with it, so did Sirius’ stomach. Before he knew what was happening, Remus had pushed Sirius back onto the bed and straddled him. Sirius stared into Remus’ eyes in fear, but as he pinned Sirius’ hands above his head, he only smirked back.

“Oh, Sirius. What are we going to do with you? You mock me, you don’t listen to me; I think you have to be punished.”

Sirius gulped at his words and his face became hot. Remus examined every feature on his face while smirking, but he didn’t dare connect their lips. And he knew that it was bothering Sirius when he writhed underneath Remus. Remus growled and tightened the grip on Sirius’ wrists. “Don’t move.”

“How are you going to punish me?” Sirius said to Remus rather harshly, causing Remus to grip Sirius’ wrists harder than ever. Sirius knew that there would be a mark there the next day, but he was enjoying it too much to care.

“That’s for me to know and you to experience, babe. Take off your shirt.”

And Sirius did just that. He sat up quickly and stripped fast. Remus licked his lips as his eyes wandered over Sirius’ chest that was free of marks. But that wouldn’t last long.

Remus bent down to just above Sirius’ bellybutton, still pinning him down, and licked a light stripe all the way from the middle of his chest to his neck. Sirius gasped at the contact and whined when Remus pulled away. He started to plant chaste kisses across his chest, not breaking eye contact with Sirius, who was needing more. When Remus started to suck love-bites across the bare canvas, Sirius moaned. Remus let him, knowing that he himself was enjoying it just as much as Sirius, as they had been away from each other for so long.

After marking Sirius’ up, Remus leveled his face at Sirius’ and smirked at him. He chuckled slightly before sighing.

“I am going to punish you, but because I’ve been away from you for so long and I really can’t resist you, you can do one thing to me before I take charge.”

Sirius eyed him carefully, making sure it wasn’t a joke, and Remus continued smiling at Sirius. “Yes, really, Sirius. Now, go on before I change my mind.”

Sirius smiled lightly and immediately flipped Remus so he was laying on his back. As Sirius straddled him, he didn’t pin Remus’ hands above his head or anything like that. He placed Remus’ hands on his back, letting him roam them all over, and Sirius held Remus, face in his hands. He kissed Remus lightly and then pulled away, but not for long.

Sirius suddenly started kissing Remus feverishly, needing to taste him that second. Remus kisses back with as much intensity, hands wandering all over Sirius’ back and eventually down to his behind. Sirius slipped his tongue into Remus’ mouth and continued to kiss him hard.

After a few minutes, Remus pulled away, panting. “Is that really what you chose to do?”

Sirius blushed and shrugged. “We hadn’t actually kissed each other yet. It was bothering the hell out of me.”

Remus laughed slightly and flipped Sirius back over so that he was on top again. He planted a small kiss on Sirius’ lips before bringing his lips to his ear. “Lift up your hips, love,” he whispered, and Sirius quickly obliged. Remus slid off Sirius’ pants and his underwear, finally freeing his aching member. Remus only smirked harder when he saw it, and Sirius gasped at the cold air.

Remus brought his hands up to Sirius’ chest and traced over his muscles and trailed them down to his thighs. He let his hands roam a bit more before gripping Sirius’ cock lightly. Sirius immediately whined and Remus smiled at his reaction. Using Sirius’ pre-cum as lube, he started to stroke up and down the shaft, which made Sirius moan loudly and shut his eyes tightly in utter bliss.

Remus continued his actions for a while, and Sirius was in heaven. He felt his climax approaching fast, and he painted harder and harder. “Shit, Remus, I’m going to—”

“Don’t you dare.”

Sirius gasped as Remus started to pump his member harder, and Sirius squeezed his eyes while trying to control his orgasm. He suddenly moaned when he felt Remus’ mouth on the tip of his cock, swirling around the head. Remus lowered his mouth onto Sirius’ dick and began bobbing up and down, leaving Sirius screaming and crying in pleasure, all while trying not to cum.

Sirius reached a hand down to grip Remus’ hair but it was swatted away harshly. “You don’t get to do that.”

Sirius whined and ran his hands through his own hair, but it wasn’t the same. Sirius was dying. He was still holding off his climax and he knew he would break any second. As Remus bobbed faster, Sirius bucked his hips into Remus’ mouth, causing Remus to gag slightly. He growled onto Sirius’ dick, and the vibrations made Sirius whine harder. While pushing his hips down with his hand, Remus took his mouth off of Sirius’ cock and looked up at him. Sirius whined at the lack of contact and Remus glared at him harder, and Sirius knew that he needed to stop.

“Are you going to start being a good boy?” Remus asked as Sirius panted harder.

Sirius nodded, but Remus chuckled. “Say it.”

Sirius exhaled sharply and shut his eyes. “While looking at me,” Remus added. Sirius opened his eyes and looked at Remus. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I will start being a good boy.”

“Good.” Remus gripped Sirius’ cock and star the d pumping fast, eyes not leaving his own. He knew Sirius was at his breaking point, and as Sirius moaned and panted louder than he had been before, Remus spoke. “Cum for me.”

Sirius immediately came into Remus’ hand. He kept pumping, letting Sirius ride out his orgasm as a sling of profanities with Remus’ name thrown in occasionally fell out of his mouth. He panted as he came down from his high, and Remus took this time to stand up and take his own shirt off.

Sirius immediately looked up at Remus’ bare chest and smiled. He stared and Remus looked at him confused. “What? Is there something wrong?”

Sirius scoffed and shook his head. “Merlin, no. You’re literally a god. I’m so fucking lucky.”

Remus chuckled and walked over to Sirius. “Shut up. I’m the lucky one. Now,” he said as he dropped his shirt on the ground. “I’m gonna have you suck me off.”

Sirius smiled as he immediately stood up and kneeled in front of Remus. He bit his lip as he undid Remus’ belt and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled his pants down, and his eyes were met with not his usual boxers, but boxer briefs. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Remus who was smirking. “When did you get these?”

Remus chuckled. “It was a late birthday gift from my mum. Nice, right? I mean, not the fact that I got bloody underwear for my seventeenth birthday, but the underwear itself.”

Sirius brought his eyes back down to the prominent bulge in his underwear. He scoffed as he ran his hands over Remus’ thighs in lust. “Fuck, they’re bloody amazing.”

Remus and Sirius both laughed at his comment and Sirius hooked his fingers around the waistband and pulled them down, freeing Remus’ cock. Sirius took it in his hands and stroked it lightly, making Remus groan. He licked a few stripes up the sides, making sure to tease him. Remus noticed what he was doing and growled lowly. “If you don’t fucking suck my cock your punishment will be worse, babe.”

Sirius smirked as he swallowed as much of Remus’ length as he could before gagging and doing it again. He bobbed up and down on Remus’ dick, earning groans of approval from Remus. He brought his hands down to grip Sirius’ hair and Sirius moaned when he pulled slightly. The vibrations made Remus pull harder, making the cycle continue. “Fuck, Sirius, that feels so good.”

Sirius continued to suck Remus’ cock, and after a few minutes, Remus tightened his grip on Sirius’ hair and moaned deeply. He came into Sirius’ mouth, and Sirius didn’t dare pull off of his cock. Sirius held his cum in his mouth for a while, and when Remus came down from his high and looked at Sirius, he swallowed it in front of him. 

Remus breathed out and smiled slightly. “Merlin, that was fucking hot.” Sirius laughed at his comment and stood up. He looked up slightly, as he was a bit shorter than Remus, and the two stared at each other. Remus stepped a bit closer to Sirius and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling his as close as he could before kissing him. Sirius laced his hands through Remus’ hair as he slipped his tongue in his mouth, aching to taste every bit of him.

When Remus pulled away, Sirius felt empty, but as he looked at him in hunger, butterflies erupted in his stomach. “Bed. Now.”

Sirius scrambled to the bed and laid down on it. Remus walked slowly over to him and watched his naked boyfriend spread out on the bed. He chuckled slightly and shook his head. “On your stomach, Sirius.”

Sirius didn’t question it, as he was too mesmerized by the way Remus said his name. He slipped over so he was laying on his stomach and bit his lip while smiling. He felt pressure on the bed, sensing that Remus was suddenly sitting next to his behind. He shivered as he felt hands trailing up his thighs and across his ass, loving every second of it. But he suddenly gasped loudly when he felt a sharp sting on his behind.

“When will you ever learn, Sirius? You’ve got to start listening to me better,” Remus cooed as he rubbed the place he hit tenderly. “I think you need a few more spanks. Don’t you?”

Sirius didn’t answer right away which made Remus spank him again. A small squeak left Sirius’ mouth and he inhaled sharply. “Yes! Yes. I’m sorry.”

“Good boy. I want you to apologize for what you did to me, baby, and then we can have some fun. Alright?”

Sirius sighed but gasped again when he felt Remus hit him. “Alright, Sirius?”

“Yes, yes.”

“Alright,” Remus started. “What are you sorry for?”

“I-I’m sorry for—oh, fuck, Remus,” Sirius whined suddenly after feeling Remus spread his cheeks and prod at his entrance with a finger. He stopped talking and moaned, but the stalling earned him another slap to his ass. “Fuck! Sorry, I’m sorry for-for slapping you on the platform.”

“And?”

Sirius held in a moan as Remus slipped a finger inside of him, moving it in and out. “A-And I’m sorry for making you tell James what you wrote to me.”

“Good, baby. That wasn’t yours to tell. That was a secret, Sirius. How can I trust you if you can’t keep secrets?”

“I-I can keep secrets! Trust me—oh, Remus!” Sirius moaned as Remus added another finger, scissoring the two inside of him. Remus brought his hand up again and slapped Sirius once more. Sirius groaned and spoke again. “I-I can, Remus.”

“How can I trust you if you haven’t even apologized for everything you’ve done?” Remus questioned.

Sirius moaned as Remus added a third finger and continued to slide his fingers in and out of him, but managed to speak once more. “I’ve a-already apologized for ev-everything, Remus!”

“That’s a lie, and you know it, babe,” Remus said as he slapped Sirius again. At this point, Sirius’ right cheek was completely red from the spanking, but that didn’t stop Remus. “What else are you sorry for?”

When Sirius didn’t respond right away, Remus hit him again, which made him speak up. “I-I’m sorry for not listening to you, a-and I’m sorry for n-not being a g-good boy.”

Remus smiled lightly as he pulled his three fingers out of Sirius. Sirius whined at the emptiness but shuddered as he felt Remus’ cock at his entrance. Remus pulled Sirius closer to him so that he was bent over the bed, feet on the ground. Remus stood over him and said a quick lubrication spell, and his dick immediately became slick. He post into ones himself in front of Sirius and pushed in.

Sirius immediately moaned in pleasure and gripped the sheets next to him. Remus exhaled sharply as he felt Sirius’ tightness around him and waited for a minute to let him adjust. After a few minutes, Sirius muttered a, “G-Go,” and Remus started to move.

He started slow at first, sliding in and out of Sirius with ease, but after a few minutes, he started to pick up the pace. Sirius cried out in pleasure as Remus slammed into him, gripping his hips tightly as he did so. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Remus,” Sirius moaned into the sheets. Remus smirked at his moans and kept his pace steady. “Harder, Jesus fuck, Remus, please.”

Remus reaches up to grip Sirius’ hair and yanked hard, causing Sirius to stand up slightly, back bending so Remus’ mouth was level with his ear. “Harder?” Remus questioned as he slowed down slightly, causing Sirius to whine. He wrapped a hand around Sirius’ neck and squeezed it slightly, causing Sirius to gasp. “You’re such a slut.”

“Only for you, Remus.”

“Damn right,” Remus muttered as he started to slam into Sirius harder than he had been doing before. Sirius’ cries of pleasure and Remus’ low grunts, along with the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. Remus started to breathed heavily down Sirius’ neck, a sign that he was going to cum soon.

“You like that? Knowing how much of a slut you are? I bet if you weren’t with me, you’d get with every guy at the school.”

“N-No, Remus, only you make me feel this way. Oh, fuck, I-I’m—”

“I bet you would. I hate to imagine it. You on your knees for another guy. Your hole being used for someone else’s pleasure. You’re mine. Only mine. My pretty little slut.”

Sirius moaned loudly as Remus began to hit his prostate over and over. His thrusts became sloppy, and Sirius knew he was closer than ever. He knew he would break any second.

“Fuck, yes, Remus, I’m your slut. Use me, I’m yours, only yours. Make me hurt. Don’t stop. Fuck, Remus, keep doing that—“

Remus thrusted hard and deep into Sirius a few more times before groaning loudly and spilling into Sirius. Remus pulled his hair harder, and that combined with the noises Remus was making made Sirius cum as well.

The two came down from their highs slowly and sighed. Remus let go of Sirius’ neck and hair, letting him flop on the bed face first. He pulled out of him and said a quick cleaning spell to clean up to cum that was leaking out of Sirius’ hole before he could protest. Remus watched as Sirius continued to lay on his bed, not moving, and Remus chuckled.

“You know you’re laying in a pool of your own cum, right?” He questioned as he slipped on his underwear.

“Mmhm,” Sirius muttered as he stood up slowly, cum sticking to his stomach. He muttered a cleaning spell to clean up his stomach and the sheets and then ran a hand through his hand while looking at Remus. “You wanna take a shower?”

“Do I really need to answer that?”

The two laughed before running into the bathroom and showering. After they showered and changed, they walked into the dormitory to see Peter and James sitting on their beds.

“Do you know how fucking loud you are, Pads? I could hear you all the way in common room!” James said as he looked at Sirius. “You’ve scarred Pete! Look at him!” He motioned to Peter who was covering his face with his hands.

“He’ll survive,” Sirius responded. “And yes, I’ve been told before that I’m very verbal. And some certain people seem to like it, thank you.” He huffed and began to walk over to his bed.

Remus immediately blushed and James stared at him speechless. “You—“ He started, but Remus cut him off.

“Shut up! Let me like what I want, you git!”

James and Sirius started laughing as Remus walked to his bed and flopped down face first on it, groaning into his pillow. Sirius walked over to him and slapped his ass, and Remus immediately shot up and glared at him.

“You’ll pay for that, Black!” He shouted as he chased Sirius around the dormitory. Sirius and James laughed at Remus’ outburst while Peter watched in horror.

He chased Sirius around a few times before James stepped in front of the two. Remus huffed and sat on his bed, and Sirius sat next to him, still laughing slightly. Remus growled lowly and crossed his arms.

“Don’t worry, Remus. You’ll be fine.”

Remus chuckled and watched as James began to talk to Peter about a new prank he came up with. “I know I’ll be,” he started. He leaned into Sirius’ ear and bit his earlobe lightly and hugged on it before letting go. Sirius shivered and Remus placed a hand on his thigh.

“I don’t know about you, though. Now I’ve got something new to punish you with for next time. You need to start watching your words, love.”

Sirius’ face dropped, but deep down, he was slightly excited for next time.


End file.
